Confessions of a Memory
by Le-chan1
Summary: Chrno is visited by Joshua when Rosette winds up missing and discovers something he's not sure he wanted to know. One-Shot


**Confessions of a Memory **

The sunlight filtered in through the trees leaving patches of dappled gold across the forest floor. Chrno sat upon the edge of the fallen tree overlooking the river that twined its way through the forest with a melancholy look.

The sunlight reflected off of the surface of the water and twinkled at him from his perch on _his _tree. Red eyes watched the life that played on around him with a small smile. It felt good to be alive once more. He never thought he'd feel the way he did ever again, yet the elation that slowly filled him as he spent each day playing with the children who had forced him to leave the solitary tomb and face the warmth of the day, was no mistake. He was happy, for the first time since _her _death.

Chrno stretched his arms over his head and flopped back onto the warm wood and looked up at the passing clouds. It was funny how he had never had the time to enjoy such a simple thing as sky gazing before. Had never thought of it bringing the piece that it did.

_If Rosette hadn't have pointed it out to me… I never would have realized it._

Chrno chuckled under his breath, his shoulders lightly shaking with his inner humor at the little girl's spunky antics. She had at first been extremely tiring to be around, and both children had originally annoyed him with their innocent ignorance to the deeper pain and truth he'd learned over his life. They treated him like just another child, Chrno assumed it was due to his smaller form and had at first wished he had the strength to shift to a more adult appearance, but after a while (namely the first time he'd had enough of their idiocy and actually lectured them on the brutality of life, to which they grinned and begged for another story), Chrno found that being able to be accepted as a child was actually a blessing. A chance to feel the freedom of innocence, the freedom he'd joined Aion to attain.

_To think all I had to do was reach out and claim it for myself… I really am a fool…_

Chrno sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the bubbling water as it danced over the pebbled bottom and trickled through the air pockets that the fallen tree had caused. The birds sang from somewhere above him as the noonday sun warmed his skin. A soft smile lifted his somber features as he waited patiently for his two little explorers to pay him a visit. Lunch time was fast approaching and knowing Rosette, she'd be trying to stuff as much as she possibly could into the little picnic basket intent on restoring his "energy" that he was lacking. The thought of her trying to cure his lack of astral energy with food was humorous but made Chrno feel warm all the same.

It was odd knowing he'd probably only live as long as the two children would if he stayed in his current state, but the thought of death, dying with the warmth those children brought didn't scare him in the least.

_I wonder if they'll ever grow tired of visiting me? Or if they'll feel the need to one day baby me as I do to them now?_

Chrno opened his eyes once more to look at his hand that he'd raised above his face. His crimson eyes traced the lines on his palm wondering which once Rosette had called the lifeline, when he was startled by the sudden silence of the birds around him.

Chrno sat up, senses alert for any predator or danger, and looked toward the path the children took to visit, in case it had been their approach that had silenced the birds.

"Chrno!" The panicked cry had the small demon jumping from his seat and speeding toward the pale boy as the blond entered his line of sight, alone.

Chrno's heart was racing with near panic at the thought that something had ruined the small paradise he'd finally found and was startled all the more when Joshua simply collapsed against him coughing and heaving trying to breath.

_Did he run all the way here? In his condition! What was he thinking. _

Chrno patted the boy's back as Joshua clung limply to his tattered cloak, just recently mended by Rosette, while Joshua wheezed out bits and pieces of his news. "Chr… no… Ro—sette is…. Billy…. said—that… and she…. Woods…. Looking—hours you… have to …. Help—" his words dissolved into a fit of hacking coughs that frightened Chrno and he slowly lowered Joshua to the ground gently instructing him. "Don't try to talk. Breath Joshua, calm down, then you can—"

Chrno's words were cut short, abruptly, as the smaller boy shook his head sharply his hands gripping tightly into Chrno's jacket and pulling on it enough to give Joshua the leverage to look into his red eyes.

The determination Chrno found in the small child's eyes made him back down, with a sudden painful recognition. The boy was so much like the woman he'd lost and when Joshua gave him that look, Chrno found he could not oppose him.

"Alright, Joshua, what happened?"

The boy's eyes softened as he smiled lowering his head to cough a bit more before talking, his eyes focused on the ground between them as if he was seeing something that had already come to pass.

"Thank you, Chrno, I'm okay now." He paused to breathe before starting his voice sounding angry and indignant. "Rosette, she ran off into the woods several hours ago, and we can't seem to find her at all!"

The words made Chrno's heart stop beating for several moments; his mind bringing up an image of the girl's smiling face as he questioned her motives.

"What? Why did she—"

Again he was cut short as Joshua hurried to explain, his voice sounding scratchy and hoarse, proof that although he'd said he was fine, Joshua really wasn't. "It was all Billy's fault!"

Chrno blinked at the unfamiliar name, automatically assuming the boy to be another orphan living at the Seventh Bell.

_So this kid, Billy, managed to force Rosette to run off? _

Chrno squeezed the shoulder that his hand rested on an Joshua looked up at him, face slightly flushed and Chrno felt more than a little aggravated at the boy's recklessness with his weakened condition but kept quiet knowing how much the boy wanted to be strong, and yet failed to see his own strength at the same time.

"How do you know that it was Billy?" Chrno asked, his senses already darting about trying to locate the girl while prying for information.

Joshua's reaction was startling and uncharacteristic of him, adding concern to Chrno's mind and his brows drew down as the boy went ridged one hand slamming onto the ground harshly. "Because I was there when he did it. I was up in my room reading, but opened the window for some fresh air as I waited for Rosette to finish up so we could come visit you. Billy, I guess you could say he likes my sister, but he's a real jerk. He was teasing her because all she talks about is you, and I guess that made him angry…"

Joshua looked off to the side, still angry but a little less angry and Chrno inwardly smiled as he watched the boy struggle to understand the other boy's motive. It was something that Chrno had decided ran with those gifted by god with powers, and it was a trait Chrno respected Joshua for.

Still, simple teasing shouldn't be enough to make Rosette run… unless it was after the antagonist.

Chrno didn't think too much on the fact of Rosette's constant mention of him, Joshua had stated so on many occasions, so the next few words left him some what baffled.

"Even so, he had no right to say what he did, calling her a baby for having an imaginary boyfriend who would never give her, her first kiss! Then he went and called her a flat-chested, ugly-mean girl. Rosette got mad, obviously and ran off before I could get down stairs." Joshua stated his hand clenching into a tight fist that shook from his anger. "Damn him! He knew how Rosette felt about you, he didn't have to take it so far!"

Chrno for the most part was slightly confused by the whole ordeal that was taking place and managed only to relay his confusion, "Huh?"

When Joshua looked up at him, with those clear blue eyes, Chrno had the sinking feeling that he wouldn't want to understand. "You didn't know? Rosette's got a crush on you. I thought everyone was aware of that, whether they knew you were alive or not. I mean, she talks about you all the time, even in her sleep! And you're the only boy she lets save her, aside from me… even though I don't do that often anyway."

Chrno blinked, his heart pounding in his chest with an odd mix of panic and hope.

She… likes me? But she like, centuries too young… but so was Magdalena… but… I mean…what?

Chrno was unaware that his thoughts were clearly readable on his face until Joshua pointed it out to him with a soft laugh making Chrno flush lightly and give the boy a soft glare. Joshua rubbed at his eyes and began to stand, "Don't worry so much. I know she's still just an ugly baby bird now, but she's getting better at flying. Besides, I don't think she plans to tell you anytime soon." Chrno watched Joshua's movements with a sense of awe. The boy knew his sister so well, Chrno's expression softened as he too stood up with Joshua.

"Well, we better get looking before she falls in on another sleeping demon." Joshua meant it as a joke but the comment scared Chrno deep inside, his mind easily placing Aion in a cave with small, little, Rosette.

_Damn, where did she go… _

Chrno moved to walk along side Joshua as the boy led the way, both calling out Rosette's name. Every so often, Joshua would pause to cough his hand gripping the front of his chest and staggering for several steps, and Chrno would watch him from the corner of his eye, silently, respecting his determination to save his one and only sister.

The sun was low, not quiet setting, but it was no longer afternoon, and still there was no sign of the missing girl. Chrno's insides itched with the urge to run through the woods, or to simply transform and fly over the forest to find her, but Joshua's presence kept him from doing so.

His heart felt like a caged butterfly frantically fluttering against his ribs, as Joshua's condition seemed to worsen. His face looked clammy and the flush to his pale cheeks didn't look too healthy. Chrno wondered if it would be best to send him back to the Seventh Bell, but wasn't sure if Joshua could make it back by himself.

Another round of coughing made the decision and Chrno turned around, his hands dropping from their cupped position by him mouth as Joshua doubled over one hand cover his mouth, the other fisted tightly by his chest.

"Joshua," Chrno stated looking back over the forest, "it's getting late, why don't I take you back."

The boy's reaction was exactly what Chrno had expected, "What? No! I'm cough, cough fine… Chr- cough -no. Besides, Rosette is—"

Chrno cut him off by stepping up to him and crouching in front, indicating that Joshua was to climb onto his back. Joshua blinked a bit before accepting the help his heated head falling onto Chrno's shoulder as he breathed heavily. Chrno shook his head.

_These two, they never fail to amaze me…_

"I'll continue to search for Rosette, alright? I won't stop until I find her. But if you stay out any longer—"

"I know I'll get sick, right?" The half angry comment made Chrno's brow lift but he didn't turn or stop his movement.

"Well, that is a possibility, but I was more concerned about how the rest of the Seventh Bell will take your absence. They are most likely worried, first Rosette, and then you. They'll start to believe that I'm some kind of kidnapper." Chrno felt Joshua laugh at his comment before falling still. Chrno had thought that he'd fallen asleep until Joshua's soft sleepy voice whispered out to him several feet from the woods clearing. "You know Chrno, you are the only one I'll let have Rosette. Please, take care of her." The words stalled his movements and Chrno stood in shock as Joshua slid from his back and took several steps toward the open field that led up to the house Chrno could see in the distance. Several voices were crying out still, and as he'd predicted, not only was Rosette's name called but Joshua's as well. The blond smiled and scratched the back of his head turning to leave.

"Well, I can make it from here, just go and find Rosette, okay? She likes to act tough, but I bet she's scared." Joshua waited a moment until Chrno nodded his head, before running off through the brush, waving over his shoulder, the gesture a silent plea, _I'm counting on you._

Chrno watched his form for several moments before turning around and breathing in deeply, his mind clearing as he searched out for the aura he was looking for.

_Please let this work…_

Human aura's were hard to trace since they were so much smaller, power wise, than demons, but if her emotions were high enough then her astral would flicker like a flame in a dark room.

_There._

Chrno's eyes eased open as the soft glow his mind received, his eyes narrowed as he took off through the tangle of trees and shrubs. The voices of the worried orphanage quieted to a distant echo to his ears and the wind ripped past him, whistling in his ears as his body used the smallest bit of astral to press him forward.

He arrived at the clearing in the woods, soft springy grass shooting up from the forests edge and surrounded the small glade. Sunlight filtered in through the canopy above and lit up the tiny dust particles making the air shimmer.

Chrno took the whole scene in at a glance as his ears picked up on the sobs being made by the small form that was curled up in a crouch at its center.

Her golden hair had been pulled and tugged from the neat braids, making her hair look frizzy and matted. Her light blue and white summer dress was stained from dirt and grass, it was obvious that she must have tripped several times before finding this little place.

Chrno stood looking in on her crumpled form for several minutes, surprised that she hadn't noticed his presence. A stray breeze from behind made his dark purple hair lift up and around his face, Rosette had not come by that day to braid it as she had routinely done for several weeks now.

Her sobs made his heart ache, and Chrno stepped into the grass, making his way to the girl's side. He was uncertain of how to comfort her, having not been around other people for more then five decades, and before that his people skills had been sad and pathetic at best.

_Rosette… what am I supposed to do now… _

Chrno stood by her side watching her and if she noticed him she gave no sign of it, so he sat down beside her resting his arms on his knees and staring out around him.

_I've never seen her cry before, it feels a little odd._

Chrno quietly listened to her tears still unsure of what he should do. He watched a butterfly land on a half closed flower until it flew away, sated with pollen. Chrno still did not know how to talk freely. It was difficult for him to open up as Rosette had always told him to do, he hoped one day to be able to start the conversations the way she did, but for now, even saying her name before her even speaking, was hard.

The sky was beginning to tint with color and Chrno realized that he'd have to do something soon but looking towards her, found his voice useless and so instead, he lifted a hand to place it on her shoulder.

Her jump and sudden silence startled him, as the girl whirled to look at him, her eyes wide obviously realizing for the fist time that she was no longer alone.

"Chr—Chrno! What are you sniffle doing!" Tears still trickled down her cheeks, from red rimmed eyes, and Chrno felt his face pull down and into a regretful expression. Rosette, ever the brave one immediately responded to his look with a loud exclamation. "What are you looking at?"

Chrno opened his mouth but closed it soon after instead moving to kneel in front of her with a sad smile as he gently lifted her chin and, with the corner of his shawl wiped her cheeks dry.

_You've been suffering all alone… you shouldn't do that Rosette. It only hurts you more in the end._

She blinked wide blue eyes at him, her cheeks heating as Chrno finished moping her face up. With a small smile he rocked back on to his feet and stood up extending a hand to help her up, finally finding his voice. "C'mon, Rosette, Joshua's worried about you. I'll walk you home."

The expressions that ran over her face were varied and sudden as she seemed to go through a state of embarrassment, guilt, anger, happiness, and then indignation. Chrno started when Rosette suddenly shot to her feet her hands scrubbing at her face as the tears began again.

"No! You see I wasn't crying! No! And I didn't run away because Billy called you a stupid imaginary boyfr—a friend! He's stupid anyway, I mean I told him that you weren't make believe, but that you were a demon, and the idiot laughed saying that if that was so that you'd never kiss an ugly girl like me any way—but I mean who wants to be kissed any way! I mean it's gross and stupid, and I'm not crying I just have dust in my eyes and can't get them out! Stop watering!" Rosette stumbled over her words in a rush as Chrno blinked at her his hand half raised toward her his eyes wide with confusion before smoothing out into an understanding as he recalled Joshua's previous words.

_ "She likes you. But don't worry, she won't tell you that herself…"_

Chrno looked down at his toes, dirtied and bared to the elements. Free of the leather strips that wound under his foot and up his ankle. How long had it been since he'd found peace in the love from another? And could he accept the girl's feelings for him?

Chrno looked up at her red face as Rosette continued to babble out excuses for her actions. Her face was still smudged with dirt and had a few cuts from tearing through the foliage, and Chrno came to his decision.

A calmness settled over him as he stepped closer to her and with a swift tug, pulled her into his arms his mouth finding hers and pressing against her stopping her words.

He heard her shocked gasp, and felt her stiffen in his arms as his lips moved against her own, his fang touching her soft skin lightly as he pulled back to look at her face.

Her eyes were the size of plates as she stared at him like he was some kind of bug. Chrno began to feel nervous and dropped his hands from her waist and looked back down at his feet, his cheeks blazing hot. "Uhhh, Rosette?"

His voice snapped her from her stupor, and immediately Chrno regretted doing so. "You pervert! What do you think you're doing kissing me like that!" Her fists collided with his head repeatedly making Chrno cringe and cover his head with his hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Rosette! I just thought… that is—I heard from Joshua that—you said you were worried about a kiss so I gave you one—OW!" Chrno managed to get out as he was beaten by the little girl in front of him.

"When did I ever say that I wanted a kiss from you!" Rosette bellowed in his ear finally stopping her assault to stand with her hands shaking by her sides as she heaved angry breaths of air out and at him.

_Man, I'm stupid… of course she wouldn't want a kiss… _

Chrno sighed feeling rather low and a bit like a cradle robber as he stood rubbing his head and looking at Rosette's angry glare. Chrno turned away with a blush wondering why he felt disappointed by the fact that she did not wish to kiss him.

_What am I? Sick in the head, she's a kid! _

Chrno kicked the little voice in his head that whispered that he was one at the moment as well. It didn't help much to think that way, since he'd been rejected either way he looked at it.

"Sorry, Rosette. I'll—let's go." Chrno stated as he turned his face burning with his own induced embarrassment. Chrno's shoulders were tense until he heard the soft swish of the grass behind him as Rosette began to fallow his lead through the woods.

Chrno watched his feet as he wove the way through the forest, his hear the only sound to his ears, of which, he was certain, were bright red. The silence was a bit unnerving at first as the awkward moment seemed to hover over the two of them like a dark shroud. Chrno sighed when a glance over his shoulder made Rosette jump back with a glare.

Guess I won't be getting any visits …or food for that matter, for a while after this. I'm not sure if I should be angry at Joshua or not for telling me what he did.

Chrno's shoulder's slumped a bit as the two continued their silent trudge all the way back to the Seventh Bell clearing.

It wasn't until Rosette had swiftly ran passed him and toward the dimly lit building that Chrno even noticed that the sky had become a dark red as the sun filtered down on the horizon. For reason's he could not understand, Chrno felt tears well up from the sight and a dull pain filled his chest.

_What's wrong with me!_

With a quick swipe of his arm Chrno turned to leave, but paused one last time, to look over his shoulder at the quickly retreating girl, running into the dark red stained sky.

Rosette lifted the blankets of her bed with a sharp yank her face puffed out with outrage, her cheeks pink with all the excitement from everyone. Especially Ms. Gene, she had coddled and cried all over Rosette until the girl was quiet ready to bolt away again.

_Man I'm tired! At least Billy had to apologize to me! But what was Chrno doing? _

Rosette's eyes opened as a new flush colored her cheeks, and screamed as she came face to face with another person crouched beneath her sheets.

"Shhh! Jeeze, Rosette, are you trying to wake the entire house?" Joshua hissed from the bed and Rosette lifted a startled hand to her pounding heart trying to keep it from stopping.

"Joshua? What are you doing in my room? What are you doing in the girl's wing at all?" Rosette asked standing to her feet and placing her hands on her hips to glare down at the blond boy.

"Did you get your first kiss then?"

"Wha—!" Rosette's scream was halted as Joshua jumped up to clamp a hand over her mouth. Rosette's arms flung up and down angrily as Joshua filled in the missing pieces for her.

"God, Rosette, you're really stupid. Keep it down! I guess Chrno didn't believe me…" Joshua muttered the last line of his sentence but Rosette heard it all the same.

_So, Joshua told Chrno that I… that I…_

"Joshua…"

Joshua looked back up at her at Rosette's angered tone and jumped back, sweat breaking out all over his body.

"You told Chrno didn't you? You little scum bag! Why did you go and tell him that huh!" Rosette hissed out ready to pound her brother with her pillow, until Joshua plopped himself back down on the edge of her bed his expression sad.

Joshua looked away his hands fisting in the material of his light colored pajama pants and Rosette immediately knelt before him in concern, her hands falling to the top of his knee.

"Joshua are you all right—"

"I couldn't protect you."

"Huh?" Rosette questioned giving her brother a confused stare. Joshua seemed to become angry his arms shaking for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he lifted his head but did not meet her eyes. He wore a sad smile as he spoke, making Rosette tremble at its morbidness.

"I couldn't save you from Billy, and then, I couldn't even find you to comfort you… so, I asked Chrno. He's the only one, I'll let show me up. But still, I wanted to save you for once and instead…"

Joshua let out a startled gasp as Rosette hugged him to her for a brief moment before standing up with a bright smile. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight, I think I need someone to protect me now."

Joshua blinked up at her for a moment before grinning widely and nodding as Rosette shoed him over so that she could crawl in beside him.

"So he really didn't kiss you?"

The muffled sound of a pillow hitting Joshua's head was the only answer.

Chrno blinked up at the stars as the twinkled down from the sky. It was rather chilly for a summer night, but Chrno didn't mind it in the least. Chrno shifted the weight of his head on his folded arms and closed his crimson eyes. Behind his closed lids, he saw the shocked expression Rosette had worn after he'd kissed her.

Chrno moved one hand to touch his lips thoughtfully as his eyes eased back open to gaze questioningly up at the jeweled sky.

I guess… this kiss was rather hard. I probably scared her… damn. Magdalene… what should I do now? Can you see me? Are you angry with me for what I have done?

He didn't receive an answer, but didn't quiet expect to. After almost a month of asking and talking to her, Chrno was certain she would never respond. Chrno lowered his hand and sighed up at the silent stars. It was too quiet sometimes, even as the little night critters scurried about; the crickets singing in the grass blades, the owl that silently floated through the air, cooing occasionally during its desperate hunt.

Chrno wasn't aware that he'd started to hum to himself, the song so old that he'd forgotten most of the words, but the tune was comforting in the night sonnet and Chrno relaxed enjoying the night song he'd somehow become a part of.

Chrno was startled from his peaceful state by the soft creaking of a lantern as a golden pool of light intruded into his area. Chrno sat up and lifted a hand to his eyes allowing them to adjust to the sudden light to his side.

Red eyes widened in recognition and he was immediately scrambling to the edge of his perch. "Rosette?"

The grass was cold beneath his feet as Chrno approached the small girl dressed in a long night dress and jacket, her boots looking oddly out of place. Her cheeks were slightly red and she was breathing harder than normal, Chrno assumed that she must have been running prior to arriving to his little spot. Worry instantly filled him as she continued to look down at her feet, the small lantern swaying back and forth lightly before slowing to a stop. "Rosette, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Chrno asked taking a step closer to the girl, his eyes darting off behind her incase Joshua would follow, but it seemed that the children were having fun coming to see him alone (not to mention scaring him half to death).

Rosette didn't answer for a while and Chrno was about to question her once more when her hands tightened on the handle of her light and she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, her shoulder's hunching up as she asked in a hurried half-whisper half-shout, "Uh, Chrno… could you… ummm… k…. k—kiss me… uh… maybe… uh… only if you uh…. Well… would you?"

Chrno blinked and stepped back slightly, his eyes widening as the twelve year old continued to stand rigidly in front of him her entire form shaking. Chrno's heart was beating harshly in his chest as a light flush covered his cheeks.

_She wants me to… is she going to hit me again?_

Chrno gave Rosette a suspicious stare before smiling gently at her and stepping up right next to her. She jumped at his touch, when he lifted her chin up with his finger until she was looking right at him. Wide, hopeful, blue eyes glimmering with fear and determination, met deep crimson, and Chrno tilted his head to the side with a smile, "Will you hit me again if I say yes?"

Rosette blinked at his question and shook her head no, and Chrno's humor faded at the seriousness the fiery girl was displaying before him. He met her gaze and nodded his head once, his free arm reaching out to rest on her shoulder giving her all control to pull away and run this time as he whispered to her, "All right then."

Chrno let his eyes drift shut as he lowered his head his lips settling over Rosette's in the lightest of touches and felt her tremble for a moment before relaxing into the feel of his kiss. Her lips gently pressed back against his own and Chrno felt a light thrill run down his spine at the almost ticklish sensation her kiss gave him.

The kiss lasted for several moments under the star beaded sky, as a demon and a human came together to begin the bond that society and heaven looked down upon, but in the close-knit world of the night it didn't matter as the stars shone down on them with complete acceptance.

"Come on Rosette, I'll walk you home." Chrno's voice was soft when he pulled back, ending their kiss. Rosette blushed and nodded her head mumbling an equally quiet, "okay." She made to step past him but was stopped by the hand that was held out in front of her. Looking up, Rosette was surprised to see the light red that covered her friends face as well as he smiled at her. Rosette returned the smile and took hold of the hand as the boy she would forever know as her best friend and only confidant lead her back to the safety of the Seventh Bell.

Rosette Christopher blinked her eyes coming out of the memory with a jolt as her eyes settled on the three sisters that stared curiously at her from the side and pew in front of her, their question enough to make her blush.

_What is my relationship with Chrno?_

Again she felt the blood rushing quickly to her cheeks and with it saw the disgustingly hopeful expressions each girl wore on their faces. Quickly panicking, Rosette let out a harsh laugh clapping Mary on the back, the blond falling forward from the impact.

"It's just a normal relationship, what do you mean you guys! Haha!"

A sharp reprimanding cough from Sister Kate made Rosette shrink back as the three of them apologized for their rudeness during mass, but Rosette was more relived than embarrassed, simply glad that the conversation was over.

_God I hope this doesn't come back up again. Sister Kate will have an absolute conniption if she finds out that Chrno and I… _

Another blush covered her cheeks at the thought of her first kiss and she absently touched her lips, smiling softly at the memory. She would never let anyone know of that moment, nor the other soft, a secret kisses the two shared when no one was around to see. That was something she was not willing to give up.

"Sister Rosette!"

"Sorry, sister Kate!"

_Never, ever._

**Extra**

Rosette was a lovely hue of red as she sat with her fork in her mouth starting blankly at the wall beyond Azmaria's head. She really is a terrible liar, she can't hide anything, but that's what makes her so special to me. I guess I really have no right to talk considering I'm also a bit red in the face, but, Azmaria just asked something, that I had assumed to be secret. Oh well.

"Uh, Rosette?" Azmaria tentively asks, and Rosette snaps from a memory I'm sure I can recall as well and blinks at the small girl before suddenly jumping back with a loud squeak. So much for playing innocent, really Rosette, do you expect to be able to lie your way out of this? I guess she does.

"Why the hell would you wanna know that! I'm a nun right? So I couldn't possibly have—who the hell told you this lie anyway?"

I try not to laugh at Rosette's expression as Azmaria answer's her. I'm so nervous its hard not to burst into a fit of giggles. All I pray is that this doesn't reach Sister Kate. She'll have my head, literally.

"I'm—sorry, Mary just said that… you had your first kiss already and…" Azmaria glances my way and my stomach drops and I quickly shove a big chunk of bread into my mouth to stop the nervous laughter that bubbles up. Oh this is bad!

Rosette's started to growl, and is now making her way to the unsuspecting blond. Usually I'd be trying to stop the mass murder from occurring, but I don't think I will this time. After all, it isn't just Rosette's secret.

"uh, Chrno?"

"Yes?"

The small apostle blushes and turns away, "It's nothing."

I smile, well, at least one of us can lie.

"MARY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
